Best Birthday Ever
by SilverMoonlit
Summary: Roxy was a down-to-earth kinda girl that believed she had everything a girl could ever ask for: great friends, close, loving family, and every chance to follow her dreams. There was just one thing that she wanted but came to accept she could never have, but when her 21st birthday comes, all of that is about to change. Tyler X OC one-shot


Author's note: This is dedicated to my very best friend, Nicolle. Girl I love you, you are my bestest friend and soul sister, always and forever. Hope you enjoy it! 8)  
Oh and sorry for the OCC of some characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters beside Lexi and Roxy (well Roxy is Nicolles=])

* * *

"What on earth is all of this Care," I asked my blonde friend, as my brown eyes scanned what was once the antique parlor of my two friends, the Salvatores. It now contained colorful balloons, streamers, and white Christmas lights.

"Don't act so surprised Rox. You know how Care gets about parties, and yet you agreed to let her plan and throw your birthday," came my best friend's, Lexi, laughter.

"And besides, you only get to turn 21 once," said our dark-haired friend, Elena.

"Yeah, and they are all celebrating with you since they will forever be 17 and 18 years old," laughed Lexi, earning a childish sticking-out-their tongue expression from Elena and Caroline.

"But isn't it a bit much?" I huffed, shoving blonde hair out of my face.

"You don't like it?" asked Caroline soberly and sadly.

"I wouldn't say that, Care. I love it. I really do, but with the recent events, don't you think it may be a bit much?" I asked, referring to Elena's recent transition from human to vampire.

"I'll be fine Rox," Elena smiled sadly. "I've improved so much over the last couple of weeks. If it gets to much, I'll leave for a bit. Besides, there will be more vampires than humans."

"Okay, wait what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, since we're kind of new to town, Care just thought we should invite friends and family." Lexi grinned. Her smile reminding me of the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, so who's invited?" I asked with caution glancing at Lexi and Caroline.

"Well you know," Care started.

"Well I should be definitely since I'm letting you throw your party in my house. Besides, I need a new drinking buddy," came the dark-haired, blue-eyed vampire, Damon Salvatore.

"Of course you are. Birthday girl personal invite. You and Stefan," I laughed. I then saw Jeremy, Elena's little brother, behind him and blushed, remembering how just last week we shared a little kiss only for him to realize that he still had feelings for Bonnie. "You too Jer."

"Aw thanks." Jeremy said sweetly, holding up plastic bags that looked like it held chips, cookies, and other goodies.

"Now let's celebrate my new drinking buddy," Damon joked, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged my shoulders playfully. "Who says I want to be your drinking buddy? Maybe I'll want to be Stefan's drinking buddy, or Kol's?" I joked back, earning an eye-roll from Damon.

"Hey, Kol's my drinking buddy," shrieked Lexi happily as she shoved at me.

"But Kol's not as good looking or as fun as me," Damon grinned at Lexi, "besides, someone always gets naked with me," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lexi and I looked at each other and then back at Damon. "Eww," we said simultaneously, earning a laugh from everyone and a feigned hurt expression from Damon.

"Oh, the pain," Damon laughed putting his hand over his heart.

"Poor, poor Damon," smirked his younger brother, Stefan, as he came from the kitchen. The fun-filled atmosphere turned to one of tension.

"Oh well, I'm glad I picked Kol as a drinking buddy," Lexi shrugged innocently. "I mean, Stefan's sooo Edward Cullen." The tension broke and everyone laughed.

"Wow, Lex, wow," Caroline laughed.

"But a very cute Edward Cullen," I chimed in.

"You two are the craziest people I know," Caroline laughed, shaking her head.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or insult?" I asked laughing.

"No kidding Care. I mean you hang out with an alcoholic, bloodholic, a ripper, no offense Stefan, a witch, a guy who can see dead people, a doppelganger, who by the way in German lore is bad luck, one sex-crazed hybrid, a psycho, but very hot, hybrid who's drunk on his own power, and Kol," said Lexi innocently counting off her fingers.

"Oi, what's wrong with me?" asked the voice of the mischief original, Kol.

"KOL!" Lexi and I shouted simultaneously tackling. "Our buddy!"

"Well seriously, what's wrong with me?" he huffed as he picked himself off the floor and helped us up.

"Well, though you are our friend, I have to be honest. You are the original loser," Lexi laughed as my eyes met the dark-haired hybrid that came in with him who had my heart pounding and Caroline frowning.

"Loser? I thought that was Elijah." I asked her soberly as I watched Tyler go to Caroline and say something to where she nodded.

"Nah, he's the original buzz-kill. Then there's Finn, who was the original emo, Rebekah is the original mean girl, and Nik, bless his heart, is the original psycho," Lexi laughed.

All of us laughed when Kol stated, "Ain't that the truth?"

"Man did you just say 'ain't'?" asked Tyler with disbelief.

"What?" he replied.

"Nothing dude," Tyler laughed.

"But that still leaves me as the loser?" Kol asked Lexi.

"Of course, unless you want the egotistical pompous ass title." Lexi replied innocently.

"I guess I will stick with loser." Kol sighed, feigning sadness. His dark eyes shined with mischief as he looked at me.

"Kol, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked with sudden fear. He tackled me down to the ground and I saw Bonnie, our dark-skinned witch friend, with a glob of something colorful on her finger.

"Isn't it tradition to smear something on the nose of the birthday girl," Kol grinned darkly as Bonnie's finger came closer to my nose and I struggled to get up.

"No no no no," I chanted between laughs. Next thing I know, I had a mixture of blue, green, and pink icing on my nose.

"Happy birthday," everyone said in unison. Kol finally let me up.

"I hate you all," I huffed playfully.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to take back your presents." Damon spoke up.

"Yeah," Stefan shrugged.

"You're all evil." I smiled. Lexi laughed.

"Let's go clean up and my job is to get you out of here for a while until it's time for the party."

"Okay," and so we left to shop and cheerfully recall memories about our friendship and past.

THREE HOURS LATER: AT THE PARTY

People, people, and more people. That's all I saw. There had to be at least a thousand packed into the first floor of the Salvatore house. I thought that it was only friends invited. I don't know half of these people.

"Happy birthday, love," came a british accent from behind me. I turned around to see the blonde, "original psycho hybrid", as Lexi deemed him.

"Thank you Klaus," I smiled at him. While everyone else thought he was evil and mean and hated him, Lexi grew quite fond of him, and through her, I fond myself liking him as well.

He handed me a champange flute of champange. "To the birthday girl and too many more in the future." he toasted.

"To many more," I clinked his fluke with mine and took a sip.

"I have been informed that Tyler has been looking for you," he told me above the crowd. "I believe he went outside a minute ago. It seems that he believed the crowds became too much for you.

"Thanks, I'll go see what he wants," I smiled back at him. "By the way, Lex was talking about wanting to see you tonight. I'm glad you made it."

"It was my pleasure," he said as he walked off, assumingly going to find and pester Caroline, his sibilings, or Lexi.

As I headed toward the outside patio, I heard a female with a british accent call my name. I turned around and seen Rebekah, annoyance flushed through me and I fought to not roll my eyes.

"Yes Rebekah?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday and thank you for inviting me and my family, or at least letting me stay. I know we didn't get off on the right tract." she said simply, and quite regretfully.

"Thank you Rebekah, and I know we didn't, and even though I am not as fond of you and Elijah as Lexi is, her friends are my friends." I stated simply, meaning it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe Tyler was looking for me. Have you seen him?"

"I just saw him outside on the patio steps." she replied and I walked toward my destination.

When I got there, I noticed that there wasn't many people outside. I made it to the steps where Rebekah told me she saw Tyler last and didn't see him. I huffed out in frustration and turned around and bumped into something hard.

"Damnit," I muttered under my breath.

"Roxy, I've been looking for you," Tyler's voice said. I looked up and saw Tyler's dark eyes staring back into mine.

"Yeah, Klaus told me. I was told you were out here. Everything okay?" I rambled.

"Yeah, everythings perfect." he whispered and gently grabbed the sides of my face and leaned in. "Happy birthday," he whispered and brushed his lips against mine.

Butterflies errupted in my stomach, my head began swimming with euphoria, and my heart pounded in my ears. Tyler Lockwood just kissed me. The hottest guy in all of Mystic Falls kissed me. My crush kissed me, and yet it felt sort of wrong. Instead of giving into the happiness, I stepped back from him. "What about Caroline?" I asked sadly, cautiously looking around.

"We broke up a couple of weeks ago." he stated. "She wanted something that I couldn't give her apparently."

"Oh." I replied, suddenly remembering how the two of them had been acting lately from Caroline's regretful smile and Tyler's tenseness around her. "What happened?"  
"She loved me but wasn't in love with me, the feelings were mutual I geuss. She suggested that since we're both young, we should explore the world and experience different things." he shrugged. "In the past couple of weeks, I have to admit Rox, I've developed very strong feelings for you."

"Wow," I sighed, remembering how Caroline told us while Tyler was off to break the sire bond that Klaus told her something similar to that and offered to show her the world and such. If that is the case and Care got with Klaus, poor Lex. "Is she with anyone now?"

"Not that I know of. I first thought that she was going to date Klaus, but both of them deny any romantic feelings toward one another. Klaus admited that he did like her at one point but is finding his attention elsewhere. Care just wants to be single." he replied as I sighed with relief. "Rox, I'm sorry if I," he started when I took the leap of faith and planted my lips to his.

I relished in his soft lips, that I almost didn't notice his strong arms wrapping around me. "Let's take this somewhere else," Tyler whispered after he broke the kiss. I nodded dumbly as he led me through the house and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. He then pulled me into another gentle kiss, that soon turned urgent and hungry. He nipped my lower lip playfully and pulled his head back to face me. Lust and excitement filled those deep chocolate eyes and my heart raced with anticipation. My blood felt like it was burning and soon I found myself in another heated kiss and my legs growing weak. Tyler guided me to the bed and gentley pushed me back. He took his shirt off, revelaing a nice hard six-pack that was the result of football training and exercise. His lips found my jawline and down my neck, his hands roamed my clothed body and stopped at the hem of my white top. He slid his hands up, exposing my flat stomach. I moaned slightly as the fire in me grew.

He nipped and kissed my throat. Soon I found my shirt being tossed to the side, and his dark head travelling further down. "Tyler," I moaned. Fear slowly crept into me, when I felt his hands at the button of my jeans. "Tyler," I said panically. He looked up at me, supporting his weight with his hands.

"What is it Rox," he asked as he began kissing my stomach.

"Stop," I asked. He looked at me with surprise and jumped up.

"I thought you wanted this." he slightly said accusingly.

"I do," I blushed, "it's just Ty, this is way to fast, and to be honest, I'm not ready for that."

"Oh," he said, his head bent down.

"Tyler, I want you, more than you will ever know, but I'm not a friends with benefits or one night stand kind of girl." I said, sliding my shirt back on, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Is that what you think I want from you?" he asked somewhat angerly.

"I never said you did. I'm just saying that we need to take it slow. Besides, I want my first time to be in a bed where no one else is around to hear." I blushed.

"First time?" he asked, finally realizing my fear. "You're a virgin?" I nodded at the confession and almost died when he came and cupped my cheeks. "Well then, I will wait patiently and give you the most pleasure I can, in the meantime, I find that I really enjoy kissing you," he said leaning down to brush his lips to mine.

"Mr. Lockwood, I have to say that I really like kissing you," I smiled and kissed him back.

I don't know how much time we spent upstairs in the Salvatore's guest bedroom just kissing and caressing one another, but by the time we came down, all of the strangers left, leaving the Salvatores, Mikaelsons, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Lexi, Tyler and myself.

"You two get comfy," joked Caroline as she saw Tyler's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Very," Tyler grinned as he kissed my forehead. I looked around and saw Lexi snuggled against Klaus's shoulder and making a thumbs up and down gesture to me. I put a thumbs up to her and she shrieked with glee.

Before the party, I was concerned that it would turn out to be a disaster, but in the end, I realized that this is probably the best birthday ever. I have my friends, family, and now the hottest football player in Mystic Falls beside me.

I looked at Tyler and happily nodded to myself. Yep, this is the best birthday ever.


End file.
